


Centuries Apart

by dimstarart



Series: Phan One Shots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Different Eras, Humans, Implied Smut, M/M, Middle Ages, One Shot, Vampire!Dan, Vampire!Phil, Vampires, dont worry, just read it, should i say character death...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just promise me to look for me, as my love for you will never die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling vampire-y so here is my One Shot.

It had all started on a September day of 1256. Phil had been working hard at their family fields, or well, their Sirs’ fields, his hands were soaring and he desperately needed water; he had been sweating all day. Every day was the same: get up before the sun rises, eat a bit, go to work ‘til the sun sets, eat even less, go sleep for 4 or 5 hours, if he was quick enough. Being a 29 year old man as he was, he had a wife and three kids, expecting another one. He had never imagined another life except for this one.

But on that night, some knights came to their village and burned every house. Why? Well, just because they can. They have power, horses, weapons and them; the farmers… well, they only have taxes to pay for them, the church and the King. He had had nothing else until that night. That night, their Sirs rewarded him with his house being burned to ashes the wind blew away, his kids crying in pain and his wife in terror. He had an excellent view of the show, trying desperately for the function to end.

What a wonderful night.

 

 

He hadn’t been working since then, roaming in the dangerous forests, he found a city. He thought he could start a new life there. Oh, how wrong he was begging for anything people could offer them: nothing. He had to sleep near the walls for some days, but eventually, a man found him.

He looked down at Phil, still asleep.

“I’ve been watching you.”

Phil woke up surprised and looked at the man. He had brown hair that matched his eyes and had a smile on his face. He also wore good clothes, so maybe he was also a knight, or a family member of one of them. The idea repulsed him, but not too much to still not be attracted to the aura he dispersed.

“You’ve been in this miserable city for five days, earning nothing, and you still won’t go away. You know you’re going to die here, don’t you?”

“If you might let me ask, what would someone like you care about someone like me, Sir?”

“Oh, please, don’t call me Sir, I’m not one of those mundane light headed.”

“So what are you doing out here in this zone?”

“I’ve come for you. I want you to work for me.”

Phil hesitated a bit. He didn’t know this man, but he had been observing him, and here he was, offering work for his miserable life. He accepted and parted to the outskirts of the city; outside the walls.

“What’s your name, good man?”

“My name is Philip Michael Lester.”

“Nice to meet you, Philip Lester. I’m Daniel James Howell, and please, call me Dan.”

He had not been living long in Dan’s mansion until he showed Phil he was a vampire. He had been scared, but he had had no option when Dan’s fangs were in his neck. The feeling… it was so good it was intoxicating, almost orgasmic. He had asked if they were sinning, but Dan’s “We are going to hell, anyway” made Phil stop worrying about it.

It had not passed a year when one night Phil asked Dan to become a vampire like him. They had confessed their love time before, consuming it as their bodies fused together and the much older man sucking his blood. Dan had been living for centuries, so he had much more control and had never drained him, wanting Phil to live with him forever, as he was the Alpha. Dan didn’t hesitate to cut his wrists and Phil didn’t hesitate to drink his blood, becoming the Beta.

What a wonderful night.

 

 

They had been together a century until the humans accused Dan of witchcraft. They had him and he couldn’t run away, he had less than a day until they burned him alive, like Phil’s old family had. Phil could find a moment to sneak in and talk to him one last time. He couldn’t lose him. He could neither cry.

“Just remember, my love,” Dan told him “I’ve lived a long life, long enough to learn that vampires are born again in some years. It isn’t exact, so I can’t tell you anything else. You’ll have to take care of the clan and find me again. I don’t know if I’ll be vampire or human, but I won’t remember you. Just promise me to look for me, as my love for you will never die.”

After Dan’s death, Phil became the Alpha. He took care of his clan, imparting justice between his vampires and leading them to survive the rest of the middle ages. Once the western continent was discovered, he expanded his territory and became the most powerful vampire of all times. He was such cold blooded his eyes and skin could make anyone freeze, he was respected and had survived so many centuries that some rumours said he had been The Alpha, the first vampire, as old as time itself. But Phil was still looking for his beloved Dan, everywhere he could, his young face and intelligence making it easy to adapt himself to the new times, to the technological era. Part of him thought Dan had died during WWI or WWII, as not many had survived. He kept looking, though. As Dan’s love would never die, neither would his.

Until it all started again on a September day of 2009. Phil had been working as a youtuber; he had just uploaded a new video. It was a good job for knowing what was happening in the world that could put him in danger and adapting to the society. But on that day, a fan was meeting him. His username was ‘danisnotonfire’, which had Phil suspecting since the first day, but when he saw him for the first time, he saw his eyes again since centuries.

“Hi…, I’m Dan.”

He was shy, but Phil could smell his hormones: adrenalin and testosterone. Just with that he knew the boy had a crush for him. And his skin… It was the same smell of all those years ago, but now in a human body, making it even more exciting.

“Hi Dan, I’m Phil, but I’m sure you already know.”

He invited him inside his house, but Phil didn’t want to rush like things had been back then. He had plenty of time, so they became friends, best friends, moved in and then in London. It was on 2014 he told Dan he was a vampire. He was not scared at all, as he was in love with him. He told Phil he wanted him to turn him, only this way he would consent it. Phil loved the young man, and they had a wonderful night, like that one he had had with Dan, consuming their love, but now Dan was the Beta. Both vampires would always remember that night for centuries.

What a wonderful night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I'm feeling of doing one ficlet for month; with all the work I have I need time to think about it.
> 
> Leave kuddos if you liked it and comment below! Thank you all! :)


End file.
